


Error

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Soulmate Au [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: You can always trust your soul mate. He or She will never betray you.[Herethe Italian version]
Relationships: North Italy/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Soulmate Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817554
Kudos: 35





	Error

**Prompt** : Character A and Character B are soulmates. Unfortunately, Character B believes that another person is his soul mate because of a homonymy.

When he was a child, grandfather used to tell him and his brother a stupid story: each person was born with a tatoo on their body, the name of their soulmare, the perfect person for them, _the other half of the apple_.  
You can always trust your soul mate. He or She will never betray you.

It was a nice story.  
Too bad that in Romano's life nothing was fabulous or sweet. He knew who was his soulmate .  
It was written on his wrist. _Spain._  
  
But on the wrist of the idiot there was written _Italy_. Now he knew he represented a part of Italy and had the right to be called like that. But most people didn't understand it. Unfortunately for Romano, Spain was one of those people.

Grandfather said that the soul mate was for a lifetime. He never told him what happened when your soul mate was in love with another person.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a traduction of my other fanfiction Errore.  
> Sorry, english isn't my first language. This is a personal experiment. I want to practice for an english course at the collège.


End file.
